


Lose It.

by SxDxB



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Ever since Edgar Frog met Sam Emerson things changed, That damn Sam Emerson was like a ray of sunshine during a hurricane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a billion times to @kaylaber1 for revising this and making me fall in love with something i wrote all over again!!

They'd known each other for a year now, and they were close friends- hell they were  _ best _ friends. The only person Edgar was close to, aside from his older brother. They had battled vampires together and created a friendship out of things they had in common- from comics to foods they both enjoyed. Even though Alan had been there for a lot of it, it was Sam and Edgar who had formed this insanely close bond. If you thought the Frog brothers were attached at the hip, well, you hadn't seen Sam Emerson with Edgar Frog. At first, Alan was annoyed that someone was coming between him and his brother, but on the other hand, he hadn't seen Edgar happy like that in a while. Sam Emerson was the light in his little brothers life and he accepted that.  

The younger frog brother rounded the corner with a box of new comics, his big brother was at the counter finishing up with a customer. As soon as the customer was gone Alan turned his attention to his brother. 

"So.." He started.

Edgar put the box on the counter and arched an eyebrow.

"So?" He asked in his usual gravelly voice.  

" Where's Sam?" 

Nowadays, the two were never far apart, and Alan had his suspicions about his brother and Sam. They were closer than friends. Alan had noticed things from time to time, like the way Edgar would let Sam play with his hair or fix his bandanna. The lingering touches and prolonged eye contact...

"He's with his mom, something about helping her out with groceries or somethin'" The dirty blonde said dismissively as he popped the box of new comics open and started to pull them out, looking at them.

"Is he coming by ?" Alan arched a brow as he took a few of the new comics to look them over.

"Dunno. Maybe." he shrugged. “why?" he looked at his big brother finally, brown eyes curious. 

"Was just wondering is all." Alan said as he glanced toward his brother. "It's weird not seeing you together." he shrugged. 

Edgar nodded a little and bit his inner lip as he looked down at the comics.

"It's not a bad thing Edgar, just an observation." Alan said as he kept an eye on him. 

"Ya know..." he started. " If there's like.. anything you wanna talk about.. " he arched a brow.

Edgar furrowed his brow and glanced toward the elder. 

"Like what?" he asked softly. 

"Just anything, like ya know... 'bout Sam or whatever... it's cool, you can talk to me." Alan said reassuringly as he caught his brother’s eye.

" Yeah. I know." he nodded slowly as he looked back down at the comics.

"Good." Alan said before gently nudging him.

"I like him if that's what you're worried about." he added.

Edgar looked at him a little confused.

"What do you mean?" 

"I just mean, he's not awful. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he's a good guy, helpful." he elaborated. "I don't mind him being around." 

"Okay, cool." Edgar mumbled as he pulled out more comics. "Good to know." he trailed off.

"Yeah" Alan said gently nudging his brother.

Edgar looked at him for a moment before shaking his head and taking a stack of comics to put them out. Fifteen minutes later Sam Emerson showed up.

"Sup Al?" he asked as he wandered up to the counter. 

"Not much. what's up with you?" Alan replied, making small talk.

Sam shrugged. 

"Edgar around?" he asked curiously, blue eyes glancing around the store for a glimpse of red bandana. 

Al chuckled and then gave a nod.

"Yeah." he said before pointing Sam in Edgar’s direction. 

"Thanks man." he gave Alan a smile before wandering off.

From the counter Alan couldn't really make out much of their conversation, but he could see the little touches and the way they looked at each other. He was sure that he probably knew they liked each other in a “more than friends” way long before the two of them did.

"I thought you were busy?" Edgar asked, looking up from the comics he had been shelving.

Sam gave him a smile.

“We got done early, so I figured I'd swing by." he said with a shrug as he swiped one of the new comics from Edgar’s hands. "Do you need help?" 

"If you want to..." Edgar shrugged.

Sam took half the pile from Edgar and started helping him put them out.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sam asked.

"Same as always why?" he glanced toward him.

"Was wondering if you wanted to switch it up? Like a sleepover or something?" Sam suggested as he glanced toward Edgar to gauge his reaction. 

"Where? Here or your place?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Sam said with a smile.

Edgar mulled it over as they worked through the comics. 

"Sure."

Sam was a little surprised when he agreed but he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, sure, I just have to run it by Alan." Edgar nodded

"Okay!" Sam replied, smiling from ear to ear. 

\-----

Alan didn't have a problem with the sleepover, and he honestly didn't care where they had it, so Edgar decided to go over to the Emersons’ for the night. Alan couldn't blame him. They had homemade dinners and it was more family-like than being at home with their stoner parents.

At the Emersons’, after they’d helped with making and eating dinner, they were in Sam's room talking about random shit as they were setting up a makeshift bed for Edgar. 

"Do you need to borrow pj’s?" Sam asked as he finished making up a spot on the floor for Edgar.

" No. I got some." Edgar said as he disappeared to the bathroom to change. 

Sam changed in his room before Edgar came back.

"So you do." Sam mused with a smile."Interesting seeing you in sweats and just a t-shirt."

Edgar glanced down and then tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt. 

"In a bad way?" he asked, a little self consciously.

"No, no not at all. It's a refreshing change." Sam assured him with a smile. "In a good way."

Edgar nodded and looked toward his best friend. 

"What are you doing?"

Sam was walking over to him, he stopped just in front of him.

"I think you should lose this, though." he said as he reached up to mess with Edgar's bandana. 

Edgar felt warm with Sam so close to him. He always felt this rush of warmth when Sam was close. 

“Can I just..." Sam started to ask as he took the bandana off. He set it aside and then looked at Edgar with a smile. 

"Here.." He said as he ran a hand through the mess of dirty blonde hair, messing up the soft locks. 

Edgar forgot to breathe for a moment. Sam fawning over Edgar always had that effect on him. 

"Okay." Edgar said slowly.

Ocean blue eyes met doe brown eyes and for a moment everything else faded away. They had been flirting and touching and staring for such a long time, and every touch was electric. You'd have thought that the badass vampire slayer would be the one to make the first move, but Edgar was lost in those ocean blue eyes that glanced toward his lips.

Sam was as close as ever, placing a hand on the hunters cheek in a soft, gentle caress. Sam gently pulled Edgar in a little closer and then soft lips met surprisingly soft lips. At first, Edgar froze, unsure of what to do. After a moment, though, the hunter melted into the kiss and started to return it. He didn't know what to do with his hands, or anything else about kissing, but this was heaven. Sam slowly pulled back with a small smile, both boys blushing ever so slightly.

"Here.." Sam said as he took Edgars hands and placed them on his hips."Now c'mere.." 

Sam wrapped his arms around Edgars neck drawing him into a longer, deeper kiss. 

Edgar seemed to be getting the hang of this kissing thing because he started being a little more assertive. Sam had always expected the hunter to be dominant. They kissed for what felt like hours, just standing there in Sam's room sharing kisses.

Edgar surprised Sam by gently leading him back toward the bed, Sam moved easily though as their lips reconnected in a kiss. Edgar was getting more confident, he gently pushed Sam back onto the bed before straddling him, leaning down to kiss him again. The room was warm and only getting warmer.

Sam took Edgar by surprise and rolled them over so he was on top of him. He smiled and pinned Edgars hands above his head. 

"Hey, handsome." Sam said softly.

Edgar blushed and bit his lower lip. 

"Hi." He breathed out as he searched Sam's face.

Sam smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to those lips.

Sam moved his kisses from Edgar's soft lips down his neck which caused Edgar shiver and let out a surprised moan as Sam gently nipped the sensitive skin.

"Sammy..." he breathed out.

Sam hummed against his neck as he gently nipped again.

Edgar shifted under Sam and tilted his head to the side giving him more space to work with.

"Sammy..." Edgar repeated softly.

Sam pressed kisses up Edgar's neck and further, moving up his jaw line to his ear, where he gently nipped the hunters earlobe.

"Mhm?" He hummed.

Edgar shivered as he turned his head to look at Sam. 

"You're not a vampire are you?" He asked, eyeing Sam for a moment.

Sam paused and then he smirked. 

"No. I'm not a bloodsucker." He said, tilting his head. 

"Good." Edgar said stealing a kiss.

"However." Sam started as he pressed his lips to Edgar’s neck. 

"I like the noises you make when I do this.." He mused as he gently nipped at the sensitive skin again.

Edgar shivered and let out a soft moan. He liked how that felt. It wasn't like a vampire trying to kill him or turn him. It was soft, sweet, his ray of sunshine Sam.  _ His _ Sam. 

What Edgar didn't realize was that Sam was leaving these little purple hickeys behind on his neck, claiming in a way that Edgar enjoyed. They didn't go any further, they just experimented with kissing and for Sam, he enjoyed marking the hunter up.

\----

Edgar showed up for his shift at the comic shop bright and early and covered in hickeys.

Alan was sipping some coffee when Edgar made his way behind the counter. Alan nearly choked on his coffee as he stared at his little brother. 

"Holy shit.." he muttered.

Edgar’s brow furrowed.

"What?" He asked

Alan stared for a moment. 

"Your.. your neck.." He pointed out as he set his cup down. Alan inspected his brothers neck before giving Edgar a look. 

"What?" Edgar asked slightly annoyed with him.

"Have you looked in the mirror today, dude?" Alan suddenly seemed amused.

"No.. not really why?" He asked as he rubbed his neck.

Alan grinned before letting out a chuckle.

"You might want to." He suggested, poking one of the larger hickey's on his brothers neck.

Edgar swatted his hand away.

"Why are you being so weird?" 

Alan just smiled.

"You had fun with Sam last night?" 

Edgar's face flushed as he remembered kissing Sam. A lot.

"Y-yeah. " He mumbled.

"Mhm" Alan hummed before pushing his brother toward the bathroom.

Edgar stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the light, he glanced in the mirror and his eyes widened. 

"...Holy shit."

Alan heard his brother say from outside the bathroom.

"Holy shit!" Edgar repeated as he looked at his neck, running his fingers over the purple marks on his neck. 

"Did you lose a fight with a vacuum?" Alan teased.

Edgar looked over every hickey, some smaller, some bigger and some disappearing just under his shirt collar. 

"I'm gonna kick his ass." He muttered.

Alan leaned against the door frame with a smirk. 

"Your first hickey...or should I say your first few hickeys?" He teased.

Edgar blushed as he inspected his neck. 

"Fuck." he mumbled as he turned toward Alan. "I swear to god i'm gonna kick his ass!" 

Alan just grinned and patted his brother on the shoulder. 

"Sammy's a biter huh?" He asked as Edgar blushed even darker.

The younger brother shoved Alan's hand off his shoulder. 

"Dude shut up." he said.

"There's nothin' wrong with that Edgar." He said as his brother brushed past him. 

“He just wants everyone to know you’re his." Alan teased.

Edgar whipped around. 

"But I'm not!" He objected.

"But you are." Alan pointed to his neck. "That's pretty obvious, little brother." 

"Okay shut up." Edgar glared.

Alan was going to tease Edgar about this all day.

"Oh look! Your  _ boyfriend’s _ here." He whispered playfully.

Edgar flushed and punched Alans arm.

"Shut up." He groaned.

Sam made his way over to the counter.

"You forgot this!" He said as he held up the red bandana.

Edgar looked at him for a moment.

"You. Come with me. Now." He said firmly as he grabbed Sam by his shirt and dragged him away.

Sam made a surprised noise as he was pulled into the back room. 


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Wh-what are you doing? Edgar.. Eddie..." Sam backed into the door as the younger Frog brother crowded him against it. " Hey!" Sam squeaked as lips attacked his neck.

Sam Emerson found himself in a rather interesting situation; the youngest Frog brother had just hauled him into the back room of the comic book store. For what, he had a feeling he’d soon find out. Edgar Frog had this determined look on his face as he slowly crowded Sam against the door.

"Wh-what are you doing? Edgar.. Eddie..." Sam backed into the door as the younger Frog brother pressed him against it. 

"Hey!" Sam squeaked as lips attacked his neck.

Edgar was getting payback for last night. For every single purple hickey that covered his neck. He wasn't about to be the only one sporting this shit for the next two weeks. 

Edgar nipped at Sam’s neck, causing the other to let out soft groan. Sam leaned back against the door and tilted his head to give the dirty blonde more room to work. Edgar took advantage of that, adding more hickeys to Sam’s bare neck, hands on Sam's hips. Sam was fairly hot at the moment. He couldn't think with Edgars mouth working his neck over. It didn't even occur to him that Edgar had decided to get his revenge. 

In between his work on Sam's neck he pressed a kiss to his soft lips, relishing in everything that was Sammy; the way he tasted, smelled, how warm he was, how he blushed, and how soft his skin felt under Edgar's lips or fingers. At first, Edgar had only meant to get revenge, but as time passed, he was getting more into it than he had planned. 

Edgar actually lifted Sam, holding him against the door as they kissed.  Sam made soft surprised sound as his feet left the ground, eagerly kissing back. It had escalated, and if it hadn't been for Edgar’s stupid older brother, their first time might've been in the back room of that comic shop. 

Alan went to open the door, but due to Sam being held up against it, it didn't budge. 

"Edgar! Your shift started like, twenty minutes ago!" Alan said through the wood.

The dirty blonde pulled away from his lovers lips. 

"Okay! Be out in second." He replied, before pressing a final kiss to Sam’s lips.

It was another ten minutes before the back room door opened and out walked Edgar, his hair disheveled from Sam's fingers, his lips kiss-bruised and his cheeks tinted pink. 

Alan leaned against the counter as his brother slowly made his way over.

"That's uh.. a good look for you, little brother." He teased. 

Edgar glared and punched him in the shoulder. 

"Shut up." He grumbled.

After a moment Sam Emerson made his way out of the back room, his own hair disheveled, lips bruised from rough kisses and his neck thoroughly attacked. All it took was one look at the eldest Frog brother and Sam started blushing.

"You uh.." Alan started.

Sam gave him a death glare but the eldest Frog continued.

"Looks like someone got some payback." He mused.

Sam touched his neck before stepping into the bathroom to check. Already, purple bruises were forming. He touched a few different spots on his neck. 

"Jesus." He mumbled.

Edgar leaned against the door frame with a satisfied smirk. 

"Payback's a bitch Sambo." He teased.

Sam looked toward Edgar for a moment before back to his neck. 

"Christ are you sure you're not the vampire here?" He asked.

A time or two Edgar may have bitten harder than he intended. Edgar just gave him a smile.

“Pretty sure." 

Alan looked between them with a look of amusement on his face as Sam leaned against the doorframe right in front of Edgar.

"Yeah you two look like a couple of leopards. " Alan teased.

Sam rubbed his neck as he glared at him. Edgar rolled his eyes at his brother before looking at his lover.

"Sam...?" He arched a brow.

"Yeah?" 

"Busy today?" He asked

Sam shook his head a little

"I mean other than trying to hide these or come up with some kinda excuse as to how and where they came from.. no."  He said.

Edgar nodded. 

"If you go..." He trailed off.

Alan was now dealing with a customer, leaving the two of them to talk.

"Mhm?" Sam arched a brow as he glanced around.

"Sammy.." the blonde's voice dropped to a soft tone that only Sam had ever heard.

"Yeah?" he asked, meeting Edgar's doe brown eyes.

"Visit during lunch.." He said quietly

The brunette smirked and nodded.

"You got it bud." He said as he glanced toward Edgars lips.

Edgar arched an eyebrow at him before they both looked around the store to see if anyone was paying attention. No one was. Edgar leaned in and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips. 

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." Sam nodded.

One more quick kiss before Alan interrupted them by pulling Edgar away to get him started on working.Sam watched Alan drag his little brother away, Edgar sparing a glance back toward Sam. The two of them shared a smile before Alan pulled his brother out of view.

Sam leaned against the counter touching his neck with a smile, Edgars lips were his new favorite thing. 

 


	3. Tis The Season.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar furrowed his brow." You don't need an excuse to kiss me." he said. " It's not an excuse to kiss you.." Sam sighed." It's supposed to be cute.."

Twas the week before christmas and all was quiet in Santa Carla, tourist season was dying down considerably which meant that the comic book shop was pretty much a ghost town. This meant the Frog brothers were finally taking care of things they had put off all summer. One frog brother was in the back cleaning things up, while the other was sorting through comics and putting them out as discounted items.

Sam Emerson was usually the first to get festive so it wasn't a surprise when he walked in wearing a red and white t-shirt with a simple saying.' Dear Santa, i can explain.'  he paired that with some black ripped jeans and some red and white converse. The teen walked up the counter where Edgar was sorting through the comics that would be discounted, so they could make room for new merch.  

"Hey, you're pretty cute." Sam said flirtatiously.

Edgar glanced up at his boyfriend and smiled. " You're not so bad yourself." he teased. The blonde was wearing a red flannel that covered a black t-shirt, he paired that with black jeans- rather then wearing his military boots- he was wearing a pair of converse.   

Sam held some mistletoe between the two of them with a smile, Edgar looked up at the mistletoe curiously. " What's that?" he asked. Sam arched a brow. " It's mistletoe." He looked at his boyfriend. " What's it for?" He asked. Sam tilted his head." Well see, people hang it up this time of year and usually whoever you stand under it with,you have to kiss them." he explained. 

Edgar furrowed his brow." You don't need an excuse to kiss me."  he said.

" It's not an excuse to kiss you.." Sam sighed." It's supposed to be cute.." 

Edgar gave him a look. " You can just kiss me." he mused.

Sam leaned over and kissed him on the lips, Alan brought a box of comics out to the counter, he noticed Edgar and Sam. " Have you been watching cheesy holiday hallmark movies?"  he asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. " None of your business. "

Edgar dug into the box his brother brought out.

" You're a buzzkill." Sam sighed dramatically.

" Sorry Sam, but christmas is just one of those big hallmark holidays, where people feel pressured to buy things for the people they love, they're afraid that they won't feel loved without it." Alan said.

Sam eyed him before looking at Edgar for backup but Edgar just glanced down.

"Sorry babe, but he's right.  It's just a big holiday for corporations to make quick cash." he mumbled.

Sam shook his head as he looked between the two of them.

"You guys got it all wrong." he started. " At the Emerson house it's not about the presents." 

" What's it like at the Emerson house?" Edgar asked as he rested his chin on his hand. 

" Well, it's about being together, spending time together regardless of gifts. It's a time we come together and remind each other that we're not alone." he explained.

Alan furrowed his brow." You don't get gifts?" he asked.

"We do, we just don't go overboard." Sam said with a shrug." You're both coming over for the holidays." he said firmly. Edgar and Alan shared a look." Is this not negotiable? " Edgar asked.

"No. It's not." Sam said as he leaned over the counter to boop his boyfriends nose. " You'll be there with bells on." said before nuzzling his nose.

Edgar blushed a little. 

"Fine." the brothers said in unison. 

\----------------------

Edgar was sitting on his bed wrapping a small gift, he got something for Sam despite the fact he normally didn't really participate in the holiday itself, Sometimes he and Alan would get each other gifts.  The eldest frog brother made his way into the room leaning against the door frame." What's that?" he asked curiously.

"I got something for Sam." Edgar said and then he paused. " Do you think he'll like it?" he asked. 

Alan walked into the room and looked at the gift Edgar was wrapping, he smiled as he sat beside him." Honestly, yeah i think Sam will love it." he said honestly.

Edgar smiled fondly as he reached for the newspaper to wrap the small gift." Al, have you ever been with somebody who makes you want to be a better version of yourself?" He asked. " And i mean they make you want to better yourself, for yourself and  not for them, but for you." he arched a brow as he looked toward him.

" You two have gotten pretty serious huh?" Alan asked as he sat beside his brother, Edgar blushed a little before nodding." Yeah, we have." he said. 

" You're pretty lucky, you know that right?" Alan asked, Edgar looked at him curiously, Alan continued. " You've got someone who loves you for _you_." Alan said softly. " Sam loves you the way you are, flaws and all and that's really special." he explained. " I don't think i'd let him be with you if he didn't love you the way he does." Alan said honestly. 

Edgar felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he glanced down at the small gift he had half wrapped. " He's something else huh?" he asked fondly. The way Edgar got when talking about Sam was adorable, he was smitten whether or not he would ever admit it, it was obvious in the way Edgar acted when Sam came up in conversation or even the way he acted when Sam was around in person. 

" He is and so are you. " Alan mused. " The two of you are like day and night." he started." Yin and yang." he nodded." My point is, one without the other isn't really complete is it?" he asked.

Edgar shook his head." No." he looked at his brother. " I've turned into a softie haven't I?" he asked with a pout.

Alan shook his head." Hell no, Edgar, love isn't a weakness man, love is a strength that very few people have been able to handle the way you two do." he nudged his brother. " Own it. You're in love with him and that's more than okay." Alan was always such a supportive big brother. " Because if you don't take care of each other the way you should then somebody else will come along and take him from you. " he explained." However, seeing the two of you together, i don't think that'll be an issue." he teased ruffling Edgars hair.

Edgar swatted his hand and rolled his eyes."Did you know?" he asked curiously as he looked at his big brother, Alan didn't have to ask what he was referring to, he knew. " Yeah, i think i knew before either of you did." he admitted. 

Edgar took in a deep breath." That obvious? " he asked, rubbing his neck. 

Alan shook his head. " I just happen to know you really well." he nudged him gently.

"Alright, alright, enough of this sappy crap." Edgar said as he finished wrapping Sam's gift.

\---

It was christmas eve and the Frog brothers were over the Emerson's for a sleepover, Sam had set up three sleeping bags on the floor in his room. They had all changed into pajamas and were hanging out downstairs in the kitchen. Lucy had just put some cookies in oven, she had made them from scratch and to both Sam and Edgar's surprise Alan had taken an interest in learning how to make stuff from scratch. The eldest frog brother stayed in the kitchen to talk to Lucy, meanwhile Sam and Edgar had taken a few steps back into the living room. The living room was all decorated with christmas decor, lite with all kinds of pretty lights, there was this warm sort of magical feel to it.

Sam took a sip of his hot chocolate as he and his boyfriend took to the christmas tree, Edgar was mesmerized by the lights and the decorations, Sam noticed the way his boyfriend's face lit up. Just like a kid on christmas morning. The way Edgar and Alan were brought up was shitty to say the least, they both grew up faster than they should have. Sam was determined to put some christmas spirit back into the Frog brothers.

"You guys go all out." Edgar mused." I thought you didn't make a big deal?" he glanced toward his boyfriend.

Sam laughed softly." No what i said was, we don't go all out with gifts." he put his coco down." I never said we didn't get crazy with decor." Edgar shrugged before looking around the living room. " You seem fond of the lights." Sam noted.

Edgar looked at Sam again." They're pretty." he admitted, Sam nodded with a smile. " They're my favorite part too." glanced around himself.

It was dim in the living room aside from the all of the christmas lights that were strug up around the living room and on the tree. It gave a particular intimate glow to the living room. Edgar found himself staring at Sam, taking in every inch of his boyfriends face. " You're beautiful." he said under his breath, Sam heard him though and blushed. " I could say the same about you." he admitted. 

In the background some christmas music was playing on the radio and everything in that moment just seemed so right.  Ocean blue eyes met doe brown eyes and they shared a smile, Edgar was the first to lean in this time, they shared a soft meaningful kiss in front of the tree. 

Just the Alan stuck his head into the living room. " Cookies are done!" he said excitedly.

Sam pulled back with a little smile and a soft laugh. " Thanks for the heads up." 

"Anytime." Alan said before disappearing into the kitchen again, it wasn't that Alan didn't want them to have their moments, he just had too much fun ruining the moments, like any other older sibling would.

They say that four minutes of uninterrupted eye contact can increase intimacy as Sam and Edgar both found out, that was true. Sam rested his forehead against Edgar's as they locked eyes, they were wrapped in one another so much so that they almost forgot about cookies.  Edgar almost forgot to breathe again and Sam couldn't handle how cute his boyfriend was, he nuzzled his nose against Edgars with a smile. " You're cute." the brunette whispered.  Edgar blushed and smiled. " So are you." he nuzzled his boyfriends nose. 

" Hey, Lover boys, cookies are gettin' cold." Alan called out to them.

They both laughed before pulling apart to join the others in the kitchen. 

\------

As the night went on there was plenty of hot chocolate, christmas music and christmas movies, Lucy was the first one to turn in for the night. " Don't stay up too late boys." She said before she went to her room.  After watching _Love Actually_ Alan decided he was going to turn in for the night, which left Edgar and Sam cuddled together on the couch as the credits rolled. " Night." they said in unison.

" Eddie?" Sam said after a moment.

" Yeah Sammy?" Edgar asked.

" I'm really happy you're here." 

" Me too." 

" I know christmas isn't really your thing, but, you made it really special for me by being here." 

" Well, i dunno, i mean christmas isn't so bad.." The blonde admitted.

Sam smiled and sat up, placing a hand on Edgars cheek he turned his boyfriends face so he was looking at him, the brunette leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. Edgar melted into it as he returned the kiss. 

" I love you." Sam said softly.

Edgar blushed hearing Sam's words, he felt what most people described as butterflies in the belly. 

" I love you too Sammy." Edgar replied softly. 

It was Sam's turn to blush then. 

"I'm gonna make another cup of hot chocolate, do you want some?" Sam asked. 

" I'd love one." Edgar said.

Sam got up then and made his way toward the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder as he did so. Edgar watched him walk toward the kitchen before getting up himself, he followed Sam into the kitchen. That's when he noticed the mistletoe that hung in  between the kitchen and the living room. 

Sam was working on making them hot chocolate when he heard his boyfriend call for him. " Yeah?" He asked.

" Sammy, come here." Edgar said. 

Sam made his way over to Edgar. " What's up?"  he asked.

Edgar took a hold of his hand and gently pulled him closer, Sam bit his lower lip as he was pulled against his boyfriends chest. " Yes?" He asked.

Edgar smiled and glanced up, Sam followed his boyfriends eyes and then smiled. " Mistletoe. " he mused." You don't need an excuse to kiss me." Sam teased. 

"You can just kiss me." They said in unison. Edgar gently cupped Sam's cheek as he pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Sam melted into it as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. 

This was by far the best christmas eve he's ever had.


End file.
